


Coming Out

by Likemycoffee



Series: The Comic and the Paralympian [2]
Category: The Last Leg RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Complete fiction, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likemycoffee/pseuds/Likemycoffee
Summary: An article in the tabloids leads to a decision





	Coming Out

Even though Josh knows to expect it, it still hurts seeing the headlines splashed across the tabloid front pages when he goes into Tesco Express to buy milk and bread. 

'Jonnie be Bad: Strictly Curse Strikes Paralympic Hero,' is the Sun's headline accompanied by a photo of Jonnie and his dance partner Oti walking down the street together - both clearly oblivious to the photographer's presence; an inset photo of the two of them pressed together in hold during the Argentine Tango and an article that is basically implying that Jonnie is cheating on him with his married TV dance partner, only Josh's name is mentioned precisely nowhere because the press don't know anything about their relationship.  
Josh knows that his name is mentioned nowhere because, despite telling Jonnie that he wouldn't, he buys a copy of the paper. He must be a fucking masochist.

He reads the article as soon as he gets home. It's full of the usual vague bullshit and "anonymous Strictly sources" who can confirm that the couple have grown close blah, blah, blah and is all seemingly designed to justify the publication of a fairly innocent paparazzi photograph. It's all quite clearly rubbish.

Josh knew that the article was going to be appearing because Jonnie had called him the night before and told him that his agent had been tipped off by the reporter that the story was going to appear. Jonnie had been in near hysterics, he'd promised Josh that it wasn't true and begged him not to believe a word of it. Josh believed Jonnie. He did. Jonnie was one of the most honest people that Josh has ever known.

He can't help feeling insecure though. It's been a little over a year since they became a couple and still they haven't gone public with their relationship. Most of the time Josh understands why Jonnie isn't keen to come out and tell people. Sport is a tough world to be out and proud in, especially while you're still competing. Athletics isn't as bad as football, but sprinting in particular is such a testosterone filled discipline that Josh understands it would be much harder for Jonnie than being out on the comedy circuit would be for him. 

It doesn't stop him wishing that they could just take the step, give an interview, put out a statement, whatever - if only because it would stop the tabloids reporting bullshit stories about his boyfriend dating women. 

He's still pouring over the article when Jonnie calls him during a break in rehearsals. 

'How's it going?' Josh asks and he hears Jonnie sigh on the other end of the line.

'Alright, I suppose. Oti's pretty upset by it all.'

Josh feels guilty that he hasn't thought about Oti in all this at all. She is married and potentially has much more to lose over some ridiculous tabloid gossip than he does. 

'She'll be fine,' Josh replies. 'Tomorrow's chip paper and all that.'

'That's what her husband told her.'

So Oti's husband doesn't believe the story either. That's good to know. 

'Not like there's any truth in it is there?' Josh's tone must be slightly off because Jonnie asks, 'are you ok?'

'Never better,' Josh huffs and then he takes a breath. It's not fair to punish Jonnie for something that Josh knows damn well he hasn't done. 'I may have bought a copy of the Sun.'

'Josh...' Jonnie sighs. 'I thought you said you weren't going to read it.'

'I know,' Josh replies. 'I just couldn't help myself. I had to know what they were saying.'

'It's not true,' Jonnie tells him again. 'You do believe me right?'

'I believe you,' Josh reassures him. 'But I read it. And then I started thinking - this is a story about my boyfriend supposedly cheating on me and not one of my friends has called or texted to ask if I'm ok... because none of them have any idea that we're together. I realised that my heart could be broken into a million pieces right now and not one person in my life has any idea. I don't want to live like this anymore Jonnie.'

Jonnie is silent and for a moment Josh wonders if they've been cut off but then he hears Jonnie's voice cracking and it sounds like he's crying which just makes Josh feel like the shittest person in the world. 

'Are you breaking up with me?'

'I don't know... no,' Josh sighs. 'I don't want to break up. Please, will you just come round to mine when you're done? We need to talk.'

'Of course,' Jonnie replies. 'I'll see you later. Love you.'

'You too,' Josh says quietly and hangs up the phone. 

He contemplates getting drunk but doubts that drinking alone would be particularly helpful so after considering for a moment, he picks up the phone again; calls Alex and before the other man has even had a chance to say 'hello' Josh tells him that he's been sleeping with Jonnie Peacock. 

It's a testament to their friendship that Alex is ringing is door bell less that 45 minutes later and walking into Josh's living room, carrying a four pack of lager and saying 'fucking hell mate, you can't just drop a bombshell like that on me without any warning.'

'Sorry,' Josh replies. He sits on the sofa and accepts Alex's offered beer, cracking open the can and not bothering to fetch a glass from the kitchen. 

'So - how long's it been going on?' Of course Alex wants details. Josh expected nothing less. 

'That's a complicated question,' he replies. 

'Not really,' Alex replies. 'When did you start sleeping with him?'

'In Rio,' Josh replies. 'But we'd been getting closer before that; knew we fancied each other but yeah - Rio was the first time. Then we made it official after I flew back to London.'

'Fucking hell, seriously?' Alex says amazed as Josh nods his head. 'I thought it was all just a joke.'

Josh shrugs his shoulders. 'That's how we wanted it to seem.'

'So hang on,' Alex continues. 'All this stuff in the papers about him and Oti... mate has he been cheating on you? Because member of the one leg brotherhood or not I will lay him out if he's been messing you around.'

'No,' Josh shakes his head although he has to smile at the thought of Alex fighting Jonnie to defend his honour. 'He hasn't cheated on me. All that stuff in the papers is a load of rubbish.'

'It's upset you though hasn't it?' Alex says seriously. 'I can tell.'

Josh takes another swig of beer and looks down at his hands. 'It's not that. It's not even him,' he says quietly. 'Not really. It's me. I just - I keep thinking... he's gorgeous; he's so sweet and kind... he's perfect. He could have anyone.'

'So you're thinking why does he want to be with you?' 

Josh looks at Alex then and he sees in his eyes that Alex understands. 'Yeah.'

'You can't spend your life worrying about stuff like that Josh,' Alex tells him. 'Trust me I know.'

Josh sighs. 'I just - I want people to know about us. Is that's so wrong?'

'No it's not.'

'I get that he's scared, but I just, I want to hold his hand in public and go on dates and I want to be able to sit in the Strictly audience and tell everyone how fucking proud I am of him.'

'Have you ever told him this?' 

Josh shakes his head. 

'Well maybe you should. If there's one thing I've learned over the last couple of years it's that not talking about your feelings makes everything a hundred times worse.'

'When did you get so wise?' Josh smiles. 

'I've always been wise mate; it was compensation for the hands.'

Josh laughs. 

Alex stays until Jonnie texts Josh to say he's finished with rehearsals and is on his way over. 

'Be honest with him mate,' Alex says as he's leaving. 

'I will,' Josh replies and then slightly awkwardly, 'you won't say anything will you?'

'Course not,' Alex says. 'Text me later yeah? Let me know how it goes.'

The two men share an embrace before Alex leaves Josh's house. 

By the time Jonnie arrives, Josh has cleared away the empty beer cans and started cooking a vegetable stir fry. 

'That smells good,' Jonnie remarks as Josh serves it onto two plates. 

'Well I thought if we're going to do this there's no point doing it hungry.'

'Okay.'

Josh looks at Jonnie and he can see the other man looks nervous; awkward. Josh hates it. 

'I told Alex about us,' Josh admits and he sees Jonnie's eyes widen slightly. 

'When?'

'Today. I'm sorry I know I should probably have talked to you about it first but I needed someone to talk to.'

'It's alright,' Jonnie replies. 'I understand.'

'It's not about the article. I know you're not cheating on me,' Josh continues, 'but I don't want to keep going on the way we have been. I want to tell people about us.'

'Okay,' Jonnie replies and now its Josh's turn to look shocked. 

'Really?'

'Yes really,' Jonnie answers. 'I've been thinking for a while, but especially after today... Josh, since I was five years old I've tried not to be defined by my disability; I just wanted to be Jonnie, not Jonnie the disabled kid. I suppose, I've been treating my sexuality the same way. I didn't want to be known as "the gay Paralympian," but I don't want to hide it anymore... I told my Mum about us.'

'What?'

'She called me asking about Oti and I just told her the truth.'

'How did she take it?'

'She gave me an earful for not telling her sooner. And for not bringing you round for dinner.'

Josh reaches out and takes Jonnie's hand in his. 'I love you,' he tells him. 

'You too,' Jonnie replies. 'So how do we do this?'

'I suppose we should contact our agents and put out a statement?' 

'We could do that,' Jonnie says with a hint of mischief in his eyes. 'Or we could maybe just put it on twitter? Get it over and done with.'

Josh laughs out loud. 'I'm game if you are.'

Fifteen minutes later and it's done. They've taken a selfie where Josh's head is resting on Jonnie's shoulder and Jonnie is looking straight into the camera lens, arm around Josh's shoulders, and tweeted it from Jonnie's twitter account:

@JonniePeacock: Rumours about me and Oti are 100% not true because for some reason I prefer this idiot. Been together since Rio @joshwiddicombe I love you. 

Josh has quoted the tweet and replied. 

@joshwiddicombe: Can confirm he came round to change the lightbulbs and never left. Ridiculously happy. @JonniePeacock love you too. 

The reaction is instant. Alex is among the first: @Alex_Brooker: About time! Who needs Love Island when I've got you two?

and Adam, a short while later: @adamhillscomedy: So pleased and proud of you both. Now, Ship names - can I suggest #hobbitblade?

From then on, the retweets and replies just keep on coming:

@TheLastLeg: #chooselove @joshwiddicombe @JonniePeacock

@StephenFry: Heartfelt congratulations to two lovely people. 

@OtiMabuse: Happy for you my friend @JonniePeacock you and Josh make a lovely couple :)

@TomDaley1994: So happy for @JonniePeacock and @joshwiddicombe. You don't know how much of a difference this will make to people. 

@ParalympicsGB: Congratulations @JonniePeacock you keep on making us proud. 

@JohnnyVegasReal: How did you manage to pull @JonniePeacock then @joshwiddicombe? 

Josh and Jonnie sit together cuddled on the sofa and watch the replies come in on the screen of Josh's phone. 'It's going to be alright isn't it?' Jonnie says softly. 

'Of course,' Josh replies. He's going to say more, but the screen on his phone suddenly lights up with an incoming call. The word 'Mum' appears in large bold letters on the screen. 

'Oh shit,' Josh says and all the colour drains from his face. 'I didn't tell my Mum.'

'Oh fuck,' Jonnie replies in horror. Josh is just staring at the ringing phone in his hand. 'You can't ignore it,' Jonnie tells him. 

'I can,' Josh replies. 'We can run away and never come back.'

'Josh,' Jonnie says with a smile. 'What were you just saying about not wanting to hide, only a couple of hours ago?'

'From the world, not from my Mum.'

Jonnie raises an eyebrow at him and Josh sighs; presses green to accept the call and stands up to walk into the kitchen. 'Hi Mum...'

Jonnie watches him go. He can hear Josh talking in hushed tones and Jonnie turns his attention back to his phone. He smiles to himself, opens up twitter again and posts another tweet. 

@JonniePeacock: TFW you tell the world about your boyfriend but you forgot to tell your Mum. Think @joshwiddicombe might be in trouble #oops. Sorry Mrs W.


End file.
